Finally Rescued
by chrmedslayer
Summary: AU,The survivors of flight 815 are finally rescued and on their way home, Will realtionships blossom or will they wilt and die? LOTS of Shayid, some Clarlie and maybe some Jate
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Rescued**

Sayid splashed water onto his face and swept his wet hands through his black curls before looking around him. Behind him on the beach Claire and Charlie sat talking to Hurley who had the golf clubs, a bit away with their backpacks and water bottles stood Jack, Sawyer, Kate and Locke seeming like they were going on another trip into the jungle. Over by the raft around a small fire sat Michael, Walt, Jin and Sun talking pleasantly and eating fish that Jin had caught. Sayid's gaze shifted to the last group, Shannon sat starring out to sea, Sayid took a slow step towards her but stopped himself as Boone, her brother, stepped out of the shadows and handed her some food and water. Sayid caught Boone's lingering gaze on his sister and wondered what the true nature of Boone's love for Shannon really was. Sayid looked back out to the ocean trying desperately to distract himself from Shannon and Boone, he noticed a large dot a fair way out to sea, Sayid felt his heart skip

" SHIP! SHIP!" Sayid yelled running out of the water and back up onto the beach, he met Shannon, Boone and Locke halfway, Locke placed a hand on his shoulder making sure that Sayid knew he was there

" What did you see Sayid?" he asked stepping back and starring out himself

" A ship… A large one… We have to use the flare… NOW" Sayid ran back to his tent and got the flare. The survivors had gathered out on the beach, Sayid walked into the middle and used Sawyer's lighter to light the flare, he let go of the flare and it sped up into the air, People's head's followed it as they desperately prayed that the ship would see them. Sayid felt Shannon's warm presence beside him, he looked over at her and smiled as she slipped her hand into his,

" THERE LOOK IT'S COMING TOWARDS US" someone shouted and everyone's heads spun towards where they were pointing and sure enough the light's of the boat was coming towards them, The survivors let of great cheers and began scrambling around to hug everyone. Shannon turned to Sayid not letting go of his hand; she used her free hand to brush Sayid's hair out of his face. A smiled graced her lips and he lent forward and took her lips in his, Sayid could feel the lust they shared as their kiss bought them closer and he knew Shannon felt it to. Sayid rubbed his hand up and down her back loving the feel of her tank top under his fingers, a shout made the couple break apart as the boat floated in, they anchored on the reef and launched a small boat out and road to shore. Michael, Jin and Charlie ran out into the water to greet them helping the sailors to pull the boat to shore, the two men seemed surprised to see them

" How long have you people been on this island?" one of them asked scratching his head intently while looking Kate and Shannon up and down

" A month and three weeks" Sayid replied stepping forward and placing a protective hand around Shannon's waist " We were in a plane crash… Flight 815 from Sydney to Los Angeles". The men looked stunned but nodded in reason

" We were going to fill up our cruise ship in Bali… we passed the island and saw your flare and thought we'd come and investigate" the other man said looking at the islanders and then back at his friend. They took a step away and murmured for a moment then turned back

" Well what are you folks waiting for… Go… Go pack your stuff we have a schedule you know" the survivors laughed and scampered away. An hour later their possessions had been collected and in-groups of five they were being loaded onto the ship. Sayid stood with his luggage, waiting in line for his turn. He glanced back and wondered whether he should do something about Danielle but he decided it was best to leave it alone, the sailors had put the survivors into groups and five groups had gone including Hurley, Jin, Sun, Michael, Walt, Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Charlie and Claire's group. Sayid watched as the boat returned and Boone and Locke began loading in their's and Shannon's things, Sayid stepped forward and put his suitcase in the boat and plopped himself down on the seat with Shannon sitting next to him. With Shannon's loving hand in his Sayid rowed away from the island, trying desperately not to look back…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A dip in the Pool**

Shannon looked out into the ocean as it passed slowly by, she could feel nausea about to hit her but she tried desperately not to think about it, she was on a cruise ship with only 40 odd other people and she didn't have to pay for it. Shannon felt a tap on her shoulder and she whipped round expecting to see Boone or Sayid or Claire but instead she was confronted by a Bikini clad Kate

" Hi?" Shannon said looking Kate up and down, she was wearing a black bikini with a denim mini and her hair was its wild self

" Hey… You have to come swimming with me…Most of the guys are down at the pool and I want to go swimming BUT I don't want them all perving at me… Please" Kate smiled at Shannon pleading desperately with her. Shannon looked down at her clothes, she too was wearing a mini skirt and bikini's but she had on one of Sayid's cotton brown vests, she looked very casual but Claire had assured her she looked totally hot, Shannon felt her defences sag

" Alright… I'll do it for you…BUT you so owe me Kate" Shannon said making Kate squeal, Shannon let Kate grab her hand and drag her of to the pool area. At the pool Shannon realised Kate had had the right assumption, most of the men from the survivors were relaxing by the pool area including her brother Boone and Sayid. Shannon walked up to the deck chair next to Kate's and put her towel down, she slipped of her mini skirt, trying hard not to think about that fact that almost everyone was watching, and started to take of Sayid's vest when she heard a whistle from behind her

" Nice butt Sticks, Freackles… It's mighty fine" Sawyer said cheekily as he walked up and slapped Shannon and Kate on their behinds. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack, Sayid and Boone rise from their seats but Shannon bet them to the punch, she turned around and slapped Sawyer incredibly hard across the face and kicked him in the shins giving Kate a high five as she passed. Shannon flashes Sayid a cheeky smile before taking of his vest and diving into the pool with Kate following shortly after.

------------- Later on still at the pool -------------

Shannon lay dozing on the inflatable chair in the centre of the pool, she lazily dropped her hand into the water beside her and gave it a small swish, she suddenly felt a huge tug on her hand and was pulled under the water with barely any time to breath. Shannon resurfaced to come face to face with her brother Boone

" I'm here to keep you on your toes Shan" he said laughing ducking her imaginary hit, Boone dived down beneath Shannon and picked her up by the legs pushing both her and him out of the water, Shannon hung over his back screaming and laughing hysterically. From his position over on his deck chair Sayid noticed Boone's familiarity to Shannon's body, he knew where she was most sensitive and he knew all the right buttons to push. Shannon pushed her way out of Boone's arms and swam up beside him trying hard to dunk him but failing miserably. Sayid couldn't help but notice the way her hair glistened in the sunlight and how happy she was to be able to relax and have fun. Waking Sayid from his thoughts was Locke as he called something out to Boone, looking over at the pool Sayid saw Boone nod and swim forward to give his sister a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the pool to talk to Locke. Sayid's gaze was fixed on Shannon who had begun to smooth out her blonde hair, before he could stop himself Sayid stepped out into the open

" Need some company?" he called pulling his pants up and sitting down to dangle his feet into the water at the side of the pool, Shannon spun around and then saw Sayid and a smile appeared on her face

" If your asking… I would be most obliged" Shannon flirted and came swimming to the edge of the pool so she and Sayid could talk better. Sayid looked down into Shannon's beautiful eyes and felt the happiest he'd ever been

" Are you happy about going home?" Sayid asked helping Shannon out of the water and reluctantly giving her her towel, Shannon tilted her head to the side and gently patted her hair dry

" In a way Yes… but I will miss the island and everyone on it". Sayid took this as his cue, he lent in and took her mouth in his, pushing down hard and spreading her lips with his tongue. Sayid pushed Shannon down onto the decking so that he lay on top of her as he started rubbing his hand up and down her bare arms. Shannon let out a small groan and pushed her body upwards so that every bit of her was touching Sayid, a small cough came from behind them that made them break away extremely fast, Shannon and Sayid turned to see Claire and Charlie standing there looking awkward

" Umm… Claire just wanted to tell Shannon that she found a theatre and a prop cupboard on board…" Charlie managed to stifle out. Claire nodded reassuringly

" And I found a small movie theatre with some relatively good movies… Do you guys want to come with us?" Claire looked hopeful at her invitation, Shannon stood up and slipped on her mini skirt and Sayid's cotton vest then turned to Charlie and Claire

" I'm in!" Shannon turned questioningly to Sayid who shrugged and nodded

" As am I!" he replied…


End file.
